


the forest

by fairrelle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team & BadBoyHalo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta We Die Like Endermen, adding tags as I go, but he's like a forest spirit, god dream au, kind of, lets do this, screeching our lungs out, the four muffinteers, there will be angst, wheeeeee, yes we're creating our own tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairrelle/pseuds/fairrelle
Summary: Dream didn’t command the forest.No, he simply talked to it.The only difference between him and the others was that with Dream, it responded.Or,GOD DREAM AU WHOOP WHOOP LETS DO THIS
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 470





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Sa1tiest_CarameL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sa1tiest_CarameL/gifts).



> ellooooooo WELCOME to this TRAINWRECK of a fanfiction that I have decided to make.
> 
> also it's not beta read bc I was too embarrassed to hand it over to my sister sO DM ME ON DISCORD IF YOU'RE WILLING TO BETA
> 
> the child#0191
> 
> (also we're pretending this wasn't in my docs named "history notes" so that if my parents saw it in my history they'd think im paying attention in class and not writing fanfiction) B)

Dream didn’t command the forest.

No, he simply talked to it.

The only difference between him and the others was that with Dream, it responded.

So when the outsiders came, bringing their sounds and fire, while his friends and family died around him, Dream had hid.

He’d begged the forest to hide him, to protect him from the great evil that had infiltrated his peaceful society.

And so the forest had taken him, had wrapped his trembling self in vines and hidden him away, whispering assurances all the while.

It told him he would live when the others could not. It promised him safety, protection from others. It said to stay where it could protect him.

It offered him love, and who was Dream to reject that?


	2. chapter one - the visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1191
> 
> The chapter in which the hunters find shelter with our favorite forest spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT IN MY DEFENSE I WANTED TO PUT IT OUT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. (Also I needed a good place to end it without it being too cliffhanger-y or not cliffhanger-y enough.)
> 
> This chapter is also dedicated to my laptop for unfailingly correcting each "Sapnap" to "Subpoena"
> 
> \--
> 
> Question: Should I post long chapters consistently or short chapters inconsistently?
> 
> Also, if you enjoyed and want to support me you can comment, bookmark, or leave kudos! They make me incredibly happy, and I read the comments when I feel down.
> 
> Annywhoooo, tysm to my beta liesofserendipity! Go check out her stories on the SCP Foundation. <3
> 
> Stay safe everyone!

Sapnap wiped the sweat from his forehead, groaning in annoyance. “Remind me why we’re doing this again?”

“C’mon, It’s not  _ that _ bad. It’s just a little humid. Besides, all we have to do is kill one measly little god, bring proof to the king, and not only will George be pardoned but we get  _ ten thousand coins. _ That’s enough to start a new life for us.” Bad reasoned.

“Not gonna lie, that seems a little sus. All we have to do is kill  _ one _ person and military abandonment is forgiven?” George piped in skeptically. “Sounds too good to be true.”

“A  _ god _ , Gogy. Not a person.”

“Whatever. Same difference.” George sighed in annoyance. “Also, I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that?”

“We don't remember agreeing to that. Right, Bad?” Sapnap elbowed his friend in the ribs. “Bad?  _ Right? _ ”

“Uh huh.” He answered distractedly, squinting into the distance. “Is that a jungle temple?”

George came up beside him. “Looks like a house to me.”

“More sentient beings? I’d say that’s almost as good as a temple.” Sapnap added snarkily. “Well? Are we going to check it out or what?” He glanced from Bad to George, daring them to say no.

Bad shouldered his sheath. “Why not? They can help us figure out.. wherever we are.”

George snorted. “No one can navigate this hell.” He pushed past Bad, ducking through a few vines. “There might be a path, somewhere. Come help!”

“Language,” Bad muttered under his breath instinctively, then spoke louder. “Okay, but be careful. We don’t know what’s dangerous and what’s not.”

“Mhm.” George was already far ahead, hacking through leaves with his iron axe. “Hey Sapnap, does this look manmade?”

Walking up next to George, Sapnap crouched down to brush his fingers over a packed dirt path. “Either that, or a hippo decided to pass by here a few times.”

“Well, you’ve been with us the whole time, so it’s probably not the latter.” George quipped. It took Sapnap a second to register the insult.

“Yeah- wait,  _ what?” _ George snickered at Sapnap’s mock outraged expression, who growled and started chasing the older hunter. “Get back here, you idiot!”

Sapnap stooped down to pick up a rock and flung it at George. There was a loud  _ clang _ as stone met iron, and George yelped.

“ _ Sapnap! _ My  _ armor!” _

Bad grabbed Sapnap’s arm, stopping him from throwing another rock with his stern glare. “Don't you think we’re getting off track here?” He asked pointedly, gesturing to the path.

Sapnap deflated disappointedly, but reluctantly nodded. He dropped the stone he was holding, putting his hands up to George in surrender.

“You’re right. Let’s go. It might get dark soon, and who knows what mobs this cursed place has?”

“Probably a bunch of mini Sapnaps.” George said pettily, following Bad back to the path.

“More like mini Sapnaps and Georges.” Bad shuddered at the thought. Sapnap stuck his tongue out a Bad childishly.

Bad chose to ignore it, instead marching forward along the path. He didn’t bother looking back, knowing that Sapnap and George would be trailing slightly behind him.

“What are those?” George hissed to Sapnap under his breath, pointing to the brown fruit-like lumps hanging from the trees around them.

“I dunno,” He murmured back. “Probably coffee or cocoa beans. And no, I don’t think you can eat them raw.” He added. George shut his mouth, and his shoulders slumped in disappointment.

They continued walking for what felt like eternity, hacking off the occasional vines and overgrown plants to clear the path. Every few minutes, there would be a, “Are we there yet?” From George.

  
Eventually Bad just got fed up and snapped at George to shut up, which he immediately did. It wasn’t often Bad got that angry, but even after they exchanged apologies there was silence for the rest of the walk.

Finally, Bad stopped walking and called from the front, “Hey guys, I think this is it.”

“About time!” George declared, stomping ahead of Bad to stare at the house. He gave the darkening sky a look like it’d personally offended him. “It’s almost night.”

“Wow, who knew?” Sapnap asked sarcastically. George shot him an annoyed scowl, which Sapnap ignored. 

“I don’t like this,” Bad said, sounding slightly uneasily. The house was absolutely covered in vines and the wood looked worn, but strangely enough it still seemed relatively sturdy.

It was clearly being taken care of, but still somewhat suspicious, being nearly two days’ journey from the nearest town.

“What kind of person lives in a place like this?”

“Hopefully someone who will give us a place to stay the night,” Sapnap replied. “Besides,  _ we’re _ the ones with weapons.”

“They might too,” George muttered under his breath.

“Whatever.” Sapnap marched up to the door and knocked on the weathered wood.

There was a period of silence where everyone waited silently. For a few minutes, there was no sound but the chirping of the crickets in the forest.

“I don’t think anyone’s here,” Sapnap said decisively after barely a couple minutes. “Let’s just go in.” 

“Wait-” Bad caught his arm before he could walk forward. Suddenly, the three of them heard soft footsteps from inside the house.

To their surprise, the door was opened by a tall man with messy blonde hair and sleepy green eyes. “Hello?” He asked, squinting at them with a mix of curiosity and slight suspicion.

Sapnap opened his mouth to say something, but Bad interrupted him before he could say something stupid.

“Hello! We’re travelers in the forest, and we need somewhere to sleep tonight. We can pay, and we’ll be gone by morning. We don’t mean to disturb you in any way.”

The man’s gaze scanned them over for a moment, taking in the three. For some reason, George shivered as the man’s bright green eyes swept over him. Then the man seemed to come to a conclusion.

“Payment won’t be necessary,”He assured them, looking at the now pitch black sky, then opened the door wider. “Come in.”

They gratefully piled in, collapsing on the couch that he pointed them to with a sigh.

The man stood across from the hunters, regarding them with a polite but guarded expression. George nudged Sapnap, and whispered, “I don’t like this.”

“Why not?” Sapnap whispered back. “He’s been polite enough, and it’s not like the three of us can’t take him if need be. You don’t need to be so tense.”

George sighed. Sapnap was right, he was overthinking things. He tried to relax, but couldn’t fully let go of his anxiety.

Bad broke the silence. “So, you live here?” The only response from the man was a curt nod. Bad tried again. “It’s a long way from the nearest town.”

“Really? I didn’t notice,” was the sarcastic response.

Bad sighed in frustration. He seemed to give up on conversation, falling back on default politeness. “Well, thank you for letting us stay here. I’m Bad, this is Sapnap, and he’s George.”

“I know.” The other said. Sapnap expected that to be it, but then he opened his mouth again. “My name’s Clay. Nice to meet you.”

  
  



	3. chapter two, in which nothing interesting happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP TYSM FOR 300+ KUDOS I CANT EVEN SDLKFJSDLKFJIELSKF
> 
> //
> 
> I'm sorry for making a filler chapter. (._. )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 1250
> 
> Sorry for making y'all wait so long for such a short chapter! I've started irl school again and it's super stressful.
> 
> (I also may or may not have two tests tomorrow that I have not studied for and am definitely going to fail on)
> 
> Anywaysssss sorry this chapter is so crappy! I hope you enjoy anyways :D
> 
> I've fallen back into the pit of Technoblade & Dadza and it is consuming my life.

They sat in Clay’s small living room on a seemingly hand carved couch, in front of a small fireplace rimmed with stones.

Clay returned from the kitchen holding four wooden cups filled with tea. He handed each of the travelers a mug.

Sapnap wrapped his hands around it, savoring the warmth against his cold fingers. Blowing gently on the surface of the hot water, he blinked the steam out of his eyes.

“So, what are you doing here?” Clay asked, leaning forward and placing his chin on his hand. His green eyes flicked back and forth between the travelers unsettlingly.

“We’re looking for something.” said Bad, flushed from the cold. “A god.”

Clay looked startled for a moment, then hummed. . “I see. That’s an unusual mission. Most don’t go looking for gods; they can be difficult to find if they don’t want to be.” He paused a moment, as if thinking. “Do you have any leads?”

George elbowed Sapnap harshly, mouthing tell me that’s not suspicious. Sapnap rolled his eyes at George.

“Stop, George. He’s just interested.” Sapnap turned to Clay. “We do, actually.” He answered for Bad.

“Really? What is it?” Clay raised an eyebrow, looking unconvinced.

Sapnap nodded to George, who grumbled for a moment before reluctantly pulling out a compass, shimmering with enchantments.

Clay leaned forward to see, but George glared at him and held it closer to himself as if he was afraid Clay would snatch it out of his hands. 

Pulling away respectfully, Clay nodded to the compass. “What does it do?”

Bad looked at Sapnap. “It tracks things. You have to know their name, or have something that’s precious to them. We got it from the king,” He added. “He enchanted it himself.”

Seeing the question in Clay’s eyes, Sapnap took the compass and fiddled with the top for a few seconds. Then, there was a pop and a shard of white fell out into Sapnap’s hand.

“What is that?”

Sapnap glanced at Clay, ducking his head slightly in embarrassment. “To be honest… we don’t exactly know. Someone just gave us this and said who it led to. If it’s here, well, I’m assuming it works.”

“It’s a sliver of his mask, I think.” Clay said, staring at the piece of porcelain in Sapnap’s hand.

The three travelers looked surprised, darting glances at each other. Sapnap spoke up. “Mask? Wait- you’ve met them?”

Clay stiffened at the question. “I mean- yeah. He’s more of a spirit, or a ghost. Sometimes you’ll be walking at night, in the forest, and there's a glimpse of something, but when you turn around to look, it’s gone.”

Sapnap filed the information away silently. “Have they ever attacked you?”

“No, no.” Clay shook his head, looking thoughtful. “You know, I’ve always thought of him as a protector. He looks over the forest, the people who live-” He seemed to choke on his words there, clearing his throat. “-the people who lived here.”

Sapnap furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to ask something, but Clay stood up quickly, surprising them. “It’s late, you must be tired. There’s a spare bedroom over at the left corridor, it’s the first door. Let me know if there’s anything you need.”  
He walked out of the room hurriedly, as if escaping, and left the travelers in stunned silence. 

“That was weird,” George said once he was gone.

Bad elbowed him in the ribs. “Hush, he might hear you.”

“Apparently people used to live here.” Sapnap said quietly. “Can’t imagine that. There’s no signs of civilization anywhere.”

Bad shrugged. “We can’t make assumptions,” He said definitively, standing up. “Now let’s go check out that bedroom, I can’t wait to sleep in a proper bed.” 

//

When they woke up the next morning, Clay was standing in the kitchen with three satchels.

He waited for them to get ready, holding one out to each of them. Sapnap took his, peering inside happily.

“All it has is breakfast, and a regen potion. You never know what’s going to jump you out there.”

Sapnap looked up, seeing Clay bite his lip nervously. “Thank you.”

He sighed. “I just want you to know that I really don’t recommend this. Dealing with gods is dangerous, there’s no guarantee you’ll even find him. And from what I know he’s… never really hurt anyone. There’s no reason to....”

“That’s not what the king told us.” George butted in rudely. Clay whipped around sharply, but when his eyes met theirs he seemed to force himself to relax a bit. 

“I’m sorry. It’s just- if I can’t stop you, at least- be safe.” Clay met each of their eyes, lingering on George with a stern look.

They all nodded, even George, who barely managed to suppress a scowl.

“Bye!” Bad called, waving as they stepped out the door. Clay waved back.

As soon as they left the house, George breathed a long sigh of relief, seemingly deflating. “You have no idea how uncomfortable that dude makes me. Did you see his face? He clearly knows more than he’s letting on.”

“You’re just being paranoid,” Bad argued. George snapped something in return, but Sapnap didn’t hear him. He suddenly felt uneasy, as if they were being watched. He paused and looked over his shoulder, tuning out his friends.

Clay stood in the doorway, watching them leave. He seemed slightly lost, and his smile was tinged with sadness. He stood there for a second, then disappeared back inside.

Distracted, Sapnap didn’t notice a root in front of his path. He lurched forward as his foot caught on it, barely managing to catch himself thanks to quick reflexes.

Unfortunately, his water bottle slipped out of his backpack and on to the ground, alerting his friends. He heard George snort at him, and sent a glare in the other’s direction.

Bad sighed loudly, picking up Sapnap’s water bottle off the ground and handing it to him. “Be careful-”

“Yes, I know, Mom.” Sapnap groaned, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be more careful.”

“I wouldn’t have to be your mom if you guys paid more attention,” He said jokingly. “I just want to avoid unnecessary injuries before hopefully capturing Dream.”

“Hopefully? We got this in the bag, Bad.” George said confidently. Then he turned around, and his gaze flicked to the small house behind them. “Well- as long as Clay doesn’t come and betray us all.”

“Oh, come on.” Sapnap rolled his eyes fondly, and hooked his arm around George’s. “He’s cool, Gogy.”

“Hmph.” George ignored the nickname, staring determinedly ahead. “Okay, let’s do this!”

So Sapnap shoved all his doubts and fears to the back of his head, knowing the rest of his group was probably doing the same. Except Bad, of course; Bad was always optimistic about everything, and Sapnap was pretty sure he never had anything but sunny positivity in that head of his.

“Let’s go, muffinteers!” Bad cheered, marching forward.

“Oh, we are so changing that name.”

Bad wilted slightly. “But-”

“Sorry, Bad.” Sapnap grinned. “Two against one.” Then he saw the other’s crestfallen expression.

“...Okay, maybe we can talk about it later.” Sapnap allowed. Bad brightened instantly.

“I don’t know-” George started, but Sapnap stopped him with an elbow to the ribs. “Ouch!” He rubbed the spot, glaring at Sapnap.

“Fine,” George grumbled. “We can be the muffinteers, I guess.”

And so the Three Muffinteers (Sapnap would never be able to say that without cringing) set off into the morning to go find a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, my apologies for making this short. If you enjoyed, why not subscribe to my friend? She makes mc videos and dsmp compilations. (just don't tell her I sent you)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWFTSQF91cUsAT_jHkmAHVA

**Author's Note:**

> again, my apologies for making this short. If you enjoyed, why not subscribe to my friend? She makes mc videos and dsmp compilations. (just don't tell her I sent you)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCWFTSQF91cUsAT_jHkmAHVA


End file.
